memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Třída Excelsior
Třída Excelsior je typem federační lodi poprvé postavené v roce 2280. Prototyp této třídy lodí, USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) byl původně vybaven transwarp pohonem a prohlášen za "velký experiment". Loď však nebyla schopná startu, neboť u ní došlo k sabotáži právě těchto transwarp motorů, a to když dostala za úkol, aby v roce 2285 zastavila ukradenou [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Historie Ačkoli "velký experiment" transwarp pohonu ztroskotal a revoluce vesmírného cestování se nekonala, konstrukce Excelsioru byla i v jiných ohledech velmi pokroková a Hvězdná flotila si vyžádala pokračování ve vývoji. Když prototyp podstoupil několik modifikací, především byl přebudován na standardní warp pohon, dále byl přestavěn můstek a také Hangár pro raketoplány, byla loď překřtěna z označení prototypů NX na NCC a zařazena do aktivní služby. Samozřejmě se ve výrobě tohoto typů lodí pokračovalo i nadále, a to velmi dlouhou dobu. Důkazem je přítomnost těchto originálních Excelsiorů ve válce s Dominionem, téměř 80 let po stavbě prvního prototypu. To ukazuje, že Excelsior je velmi spolehlivá a úspěšná třída hvězdných lodí. Design a konstrukční historie Ve 23. století, byla nejpokrokovější třídou hvězdných lodí třída Constitution. V pozdějších údobích tohoto století, však začala zastarávat. Toto stárnutí částečně zpomalil program revitalizace, který proběhl pomocí konfigurace Refit, v roce 2270, což bylo velmi jednoduché a levné řešení, ovšem krátkodobé, protože už kolem roku 2280 dosahovaly tyto lodě svých konstrukčních limitů. Constitution byla postavena tváří v tvář svému stáří při zajišťování bezpečnosti Federace a potlačování nebezpečí hrozícího především že strany Klingonské říše a Romulanského hvězdného impéria. Hvězdná flotila potřebovala lodě, které by tuto úspěšnou třídu dokázaly plně nahradit a převýšit, především konstrukcí a také pohonem. Když přišla Hvězdná flotila s myšlenkou konstrukce plavidla na transwarpový pohon, postavila jeden prototyp připravované nové třídy hvězdných lodí, aby otestovala, zda je teorie transwarptu správná. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :Ačkoli nejsou žádné informace o tom, jak dlouho byl Excelsior konstruován, víme jistě, že už na počátku roku 2270 existovalo plavidlo v aktivní službě, které mělo o 120 čísel větší registrační číslo než Excelsior, který má registraci NCC-2000. Jméno lodi je USS Entente, registrace (NCC-2120). Jestli jsou tato čísla pravdivá, Excelsior musel být konstruován už mnohem dříve, dokonce už před přestavbou lodí třídy Constitution. Nezdar velkého experimentu V roce 2285 byl ''Excelsior předán pod velení Kapitána Stylese a přemístěn ze San Franciské loděnice do vesmírného doku kde měl být testován, a to především na transwarpový pohon. Strojovna byla předána do rukou schopného Montgomeryho Scotta, který byl převelen z vyřazené Enterprise. Ale předtím, než Excelsior podstoupil cvičnou plavbu, ukradl admirál Kirk a jeho posádka vyřazenou Enterprise z hvězdného doku. Když Enterprise odplouvala, byla to pro Velení Hvězdné flotily skvělá šance vyzkoušet Excelsior přímo v akci. Avšak nová technologie selhala a loď nebyla schopna pronásledovat ukradenou Enterprise, která mezitím přešla na warp. Později se ukázalo, že lodní systémy sabotoval Montgomery Scott, ale přesto byl program transwarp pohonu zrušen, protože se objevily další nedostatky. Ranná historie Navzdory faktu, že projekt transwarpu selhal, byl Excelsior stále nejpokrokovější lodí ve flotile a jeho konstrukce předznamenávala úspěch. USS Excelsior byla přestavěna na standardní warp pohon a Hvězdná flotila si vyžádala konstrukci dalších plavidel tohoto typu. Tyto lodě můžeme vidět i v pozdějších seriálech: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, a také v epizodách seriálu Voyager. Schéma Excelsioru bylo prezentováno v Danielově databázi na Enterprise. (ENT: "Shockwave") 24. století ]] Tato třída lodí byla vyráběna velmi dlouhou dobu především díky adaptabilitě a spolehlivosti původního designu. I ke konci 24. století bylo velké množství lodí třídy Excelsior stále ve službě. Nicméně v předvečer války s Dominionem byly Excelsiory často zařazovány do sekundárních rolí. (TNG: "Tin Man"; VOY: "Endgame"; DS9: "What You Leave Behind") :V epizodě "Tin Man" kapitán Robert DeSoto z lodi ''USS Hood (třídy Excelsior) prohlásil: "Vždyť víš, tebe pošlou s tvou třídou Galaxy ke vzdáleným cílům. Já odtáhnu ten svůj terč zpátky na nejbližší hvězdou základnu..." To dokazuje, že lodě třídy Excelsior byly v této době už velmi zastaralé, avšak stále hojně využívané.'' Lodí třídy Excelsior sloužilo v rámci flotily velmi mnoho a proto byly využívány v bojích, kdy převaha federální flotily byla velmi důležitá, to znamená především v boji proti Borgům a Dominionu. Zde však byla tato třída oslabena díky své malé pohyblivosti. Nicméně bojová akce upravené a přezbrojené lodi třídy 'Excelsior USS Lakota byla úspěšná a palebná síla této lodi se vyrovnala mnohem novější lodi třídy Defiant. I přes tento úspěch však nemá flotila v plánu přestavět stávající Excelsiory do této podoby. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") Technická data Konstrukce a obměny Navzdory problémům s transwarpem, byla Flotila stále spokojená s konstrukčními parametry lodi, a požadovala stavbu velkého množství dalších Excelsiorů pro příští roky. Originální Excelsior byl později mírně modifikován. Upraveny byly především impulsní motory. O několik let později vznikla nová varianta s modifikacemi základního vnějšího designu. Jednou z lodí, která byla postavena s těmito modifikacemi byla USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) (Star Trek: Generations). Během let pokračovala přestavba a přidávání nejnovější technologie do stávajících lodí. Ovšem upravená verze refit, kterou reprezentovala Enterprise-B se pravděpodobně moc neosvědčila, neboť výroba těchto upravených lodí nepokračovala a konstruktéři se vrátili k výrobě staršího typu s originálním designem. :Mnoho ''Excelsiorů viděných v seriálu TNG a jiných seriálech mají registrační číslo vyšší než upravený prototyp (refit) a přitom mají originální design bez modifikací. To dokazuje, že během let pokračovala stavba lodí třídy Excelsior s původním designem a verze refit se neujala.'' Pohonný systém Série těchto lodí byly vybaveny na svou dobu velmi vyspělou technologií motorů na dilithium a rekrystalizační technologií. Nicméně Theta-matrixový kompositor užítý později u lodí třídy Galaxy vykonával proces rekrystalizace desetkrát účiněji než technologie lodí třídy Excelsior. (TNG: "Family") Zbraňový systém Originální Excelsior byl vybaven 12ti phaserovými bankami, třídy VIII o celkovém výkonu 18 540 TW a čtyřmi standartními fotonovými odpalovači, se zásobou 160 fotonových torpéd. Obrana: Pasivním obranný systém: Standardní duraniový dvojitý trup + 0,4 cm pancíře o vysoké hustotě. Aktivní obraný systém: Standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 1 275 000 TJ. Protože byly lodě této třídy konstruovány velmi dlouhou dobu, musela se jejich palebná síla a kapacita neustále zvětšovat a zdokonalovat podle technologického pokroku. To znamená instalaci novějších a rychlejších torpéd a mnohem účinnějších phaserových bank. I starší lodě byly často přestavovány, aby vyhovovaly požadavkům dané doby. Podtyp Lokota: V roce 2370, byla jedna z lodí upravené třídy Excelsior USS Lakota vybavena účinnějšími phasery, kvantovými torpédy a dalšími prvky, které ji dělaly konkurenceschopnou novějším lodím. (DS9: "Paradise Lost") Výzbroj: 30 phaserových bank, třídy IX o celkovém výkonu 90 000 TW. 4 rychlopalné kvantové torpédomety, třídy 2 se zásobou 360 kvantových torpéd 6 fotonových torpédometu, typu 4 se zásobou 432 fotonových torpéd Obrana: Pasivním obranný systém: Standardní duraniovo - tritaniový dvojitý trup + 2,1 cm ablativního pancéřování o vysoké hustotě. Aktivní obraný systém: Standartního systému štítu, o celkovém výkonu 2 360 000 TJ. Design interiéru :Pro konfiguraci palub navštivte článek: Rozvržení palub třídy Excelsior. Hlavní můstek )]] Je umístěn na nejvyšším bodě primárního trupu. Z můstku Excelsioru se řídí a organizují všechny primární mise a operace a koordinují se všechny oblastní aktivity na lodi. Díky věku a rozmanitosti všech konfigurací třídy Excelsior, se může uspořádání můstku lišit na každé lodi. Na zadní stěně můstku mnoha Excelsiorů, se nachází velký monitor, zobrazující řez lodí a informace o stavu lodi. Tento monitor však nebyl součástí originálního USS Excelsior, byl však instalován později. Stejný monitor se nacházel i na sesterské lodi USS Enterprise-B. Image:Excelsior_bridge_2285.jpg|Hlavní můstek originálního Excelsioru, 2285. Image:Excelsior Bridge 1.jpg|Hlavní můstek po přestavbě, 2293. Image:Enterprise B bridge.jpg|Hlavní můstek (konfigurace Refit), 2293. Ubytování Starší důstojníci, stejně jako kapitán, mají soukromé kajuty. Mnoho kadetů a mladších důstojníků bydlí ve sdílených kajutách, ve kterých se nachází velké množství paland. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country), (VOY: "Flashback") Hangár pro raketoplány Hangár se na lodích třídy Excelsior nachází na v sekundárním trupu. Nachází se v něm velké množství raketoplánů různých typů, včetně člunu typu 7. Na lodích této třídy se také nachází velký nákladní hangár na nižších palubách sekundárního trupu. Schéma Galerie Image:Excelsior1.jpg|Loď třídy Excelsior. Image:Excelsior v doku.jpg|USS Excelsior v doku. Image:ExcelsiorKrieg.jpg|Lodě třídy Excelsior v bitvě. Image:ExcelsiorRefit.jpg|Upravená verze Refit (Enterprise-B). Seznam lodí třídy Excelsior ;Pojmenované *USS Berlin (NCC-14232) *USS Cairo *USS Charleston (NCC-42285) *USS Crazy Horse *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B, varianta refit) *USS Excelsior (prototyp, NX-2000/NCC-2000) *USS Farragut *USS Fearless (NCC-14598) *USS Fredrickson (NCC-42111) *USS Gorkon *USS Hood (NCC-42296) *USS Intrepid (NCC-38907) *USS Lakota (NCC-42768, modifikovaná varianta refit) *USS Malinche *USS Melbourne (NCC-62043) *USS Potemkin *USS Repulse (NCC-2544) *USS Valley Forge (NCC-43305) ;Nepojmenované * Nepojmenované lodě třídy Excelsior ;Neověřené *USS Al-Batani *USS Crockett *USS Grissom (24th century) *USS Livingston *USS Okinawa *USS Roosevelt *USS Tecumseh (NCC-14934) Epizody, v nichž se vyskytovala třída Excelsior *Filmy: **''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' **''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' **''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' **''Star Trek Generations'' (po přestavbě) *TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" ** "Where No One Has Gone Before" ** "The Child" ** "Tin Man" ** "The Offspring" ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Ethics" ** "Chain of Command, Part I" ** "Chain of Command, Part II" ** "Descent, Part I" ** "The Pegasus" ** "Preemptive Strike" *DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Paradise Lost" (po přestavbě) ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Ties of Blood and Water" ** "For the Uniform" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Resurrection" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Waltz" ** "One Little Ship" ** "Honor Among Thieves" ** "Change of Heart" ** "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night" ** "Inquisition" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Chrysalis" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "Field of Fire" ** "Chimera" ** "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "What You Leave Behind" *VOY: ** "Flashback" ** "Relativity" ** "Author, Author" ** "Endgame" *ENT: ** "Shockwave, Part I (jen jeho schéma) Pozadí Originální Excelsior byl fyzický model určený k filmování navržený Nilo Rodisem a Billem Georgem. Byl postaven společností Industrial Light & Magic pro film Star Trek III pod dohledem Steva Gawleyho. Tento model se objevil také ve filmu Star Trek IV a ještě později byl přeoznačen pro ztvárnění několika lodí třídy Excelsior v prvních dvou sezónách seriálu The Next Generation. Ještě později byl model renovován pro film Star Trek VI. Později byl model opět renovován, dovybaven o nové součásti a detaily k reprezentaci konfigurace Refit a ztvárnění NCC-1701-B ve filmu Generations. Modifikace refit byly navrženy Johnem Eavesem pod dohledem produkčního designéra Hermana Zimmermana. Ve stejném produkčním roce byl tento upravený model užit také v epizodě seriálu DS9, kde ztvárnil upravenou loď Lakota. Jakmile byl originální model takto upraven, tak již nemohl být navrácen k originální konfiguraci. Pro epizodu "Flashback" seriálu Voyager, musel být tedy pro ztvárnění originálního Excelsioru postaven nový, menší model. Tohoto úkolu se zhostil Greg Jein. Tento model byl mnohokrát použit ke ztvárnění jiných lodí této třídy v mnoha epizodách DS9 i Voyageru dokud ho nenahradil počítačem generovaný CGI Excelsior postavený pro pozdější sezóny seriálů. Navzdory svému věku se Excelsior stal jednou z nejvíce zobrazovaných "hostujících" lodí Hvězdné flotily. E bg:Клас Екселсиор de:Excelsior-Klasse en:Excelsior class es:Clase Excelsior fr:Classe Excelsior it:Classe Excelsior ja:エクセルシオ級 nl:Excelsior klasse